Benutzer Diskussion:Traumherz
Hi, WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Traumherz. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 18:40, 31. Jul. 2012 Vorlagen hier ist der Link ! Vorlagen Willkommen im Wiki! Ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass wir die Vorlagen des deutschen Warrior Cats Wikis NICHT benutzen dürfen. Diese werden gelöscht! Das Bild, das du damit gemacht hast wurde deshalb schon gelöscht. Bitte benutze sie nicht mehr, das erspart uns viel Arbeit. Ansonsten ist es toll, das du in unserem Wiki bist. Melde dich doch bei mir, wenn du deine Geschichte reingestellt hast ;) LG *Schnurr* 11:40, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wärmende Sonne Du weißt, dass auf der Seite von Wärmende Sonne die Box von Frostiger Kristall ist, und der ist von Tautropfen? Soll ich dir das richten? Lg Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 13:59, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Stamm der duftenden Blüten Sag mal wieso klaust du eigentlich meine Ideen, obwohl ich extra noch drüber schreibe, dass man das nicht machen soll? Änder oder entferne das sofort oder ich werd es selbst tun :| Tautropfen (Diskussion) 14:54, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ach ja und ich sehe gerade dein Wiki.... ist es zu wenig wenn auf der CA Seite der Warrior Cats Wikis steht, dass die Vorlagen nicht in anderen Wikis benutzt werden sollen? -.- Tautropfen (Diskussion) 14:56, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Auch ich warne dich nochmal, dass du die Seite änderst. Ansonsten hat Tautropfen die Erlaubnis, die Seite zu löschen, da es '''ihre '''Idee war. Übrigens finde ich es ziemlich dreist, dass du einfach mal so eine Warnung ignorierst und schön weiter erstellst. - 16:53, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Sperre Ich hab dich jetzt mal für drei Tage gesperrt, da du uns zu ignorieren scheinst, hat es wohl keinen weiteren Zweck zu diskutieren. Wenn du nach den drei Tagen weiterhin leere Seiten (ausser Charakterbox) erstellst oder die Ideen von anderen Usern (insbesondere Tau) klaust oder andere Regeln verstößt werden wir dich länger sperren müssen. Ich hoffe du wirst mal die Regeln lesen, damit du nicht weiter gegen sie verstößt. LG 17:24, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) und der rest des Admin-Teams Hallo Traumherz, ich glaube du kannst dir denken, dass ich dich wieder wegen dem Stamm anschreibe. Ersteinmal danke dass du das geändert hast, allerdings sind da immernoch so Sachen wie Junge, die zB immer eine bestimmte Endung haben. Ich will deinen Stamm nicht löschen müssen, aber ich will dir mal versuchen zu erklären, wieso ich soetwas sehr frustrierend finde: Gut auf die Ancient Namen an sich habe ich keinen Anspruch und das ist auch nicht das Problem. Auch sind Endungen wie Pfote oder Junges schon Dinge die vorkamen. In Verbindung gebracht, also das Ancient Namen je Rang auch bestimmte Endungen haben, so etwas gibt es in den Büchern nicht. Ich habe mir dieses Prinzip, dass Katzen mit Ancient Namen bestimmte Endungen ausgedacht, weil ich mal etwas anderes, abseits von anderen Clans oder Stämmen machen wollte. Ich wollte nicht einfach nur Acient-/Stamm- oder Clannamen nehmen sondern ich wollte etwas neues daraus mache. Dementsprechend find ichs dann ganz schön blöd zu sehen, dass andere das auch, in genau der gleichen Ausführung machen. Ich will mit dir keinen Streit darüber, aber ich finde es unfair, dass ich mir Mühe mache, mir was neues auszudenken, mir darüber Gedanken mache und dann andere kommen und mir einfach nachmachen ._. Tautropfen (Diskussion) 16:41, 8. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Wow Danke, echt schönes Bild XD Wie hast du so schnell, deine ganze Seite verändert?! Naja, bist du jetzt wieder bei Skype? du wirst nähmlich als "abwesend" aber nicht als "offline" angezeigt...